


Cuddle

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Are Oddly Wholesome Orgies a Thing?, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Cunnilingus, Cute Immortal Husbands, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, No Angst, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Team Bonding, Team as Family, That AU Where the Team Forgives Booker Early, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Joe's the one who wakes Booker up, nearly elbowing him in the armpit.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Comments: 42
Kudos: 371





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=119122#cmt119122) Kink Meme prompt: _The team is all sleeping in a cuddle-pile (after a night of drinking? bad mission? whichever!). At some point in the middle of the night, Nicky and Joe start making out without getting out of bed, and that wakes up the others, and basically the whole thing turns into a sleepy orgy. (Feel free to include Quynh and/or Booker if you like!)_
> 
> My hand slipped! :D

Joe's the one who wakes Booker up, nearly elbowing him in the armpit, and once he's broken his sleep it's easy enough to see them clearly, Joe now rolled on top of Nicky, kneeing his way between his legs, already mouthing at each other.

Things haven't changed much, he idly remarks to himself. He's woken numerous times on previous nights to the two of them fucking in some dark corner of a room they shared, unsuccessfully stifling their moans. This time around, there's no dim corner. The couch pulls out into a giant bed, the blankets plentiful, and the distance between the five of them is inconsequential.

Over the tops of their heads, he can see both Andy and Nile are up. Andy's been here before. Nile, he wouldn't know for sure, but probably.

There's light enough by the full moon shining at their window to see by. Drinking at the bar turned to drinking at the safe house, a flawless mission getting its due celebration, which ended with everyone passing out more or less where they sat on the bed finishing the last of the wine the place stocked. Booker kicked his jeans off at some point, he remembers that, and now he notices that seems to have been everyone's idea, too—kick off the most uncomfortable pieces of clothing without much hassle and bother with the mess on the floor in the morning.

It's not morning now. And Joe's hands are under Nicky's shirt, palming at his chest, while his hips rock leisurely between his thighs. The shadowed parts between them he can't see that well, but they must both be hard in their shorts. Booker's already getting there, and he's merely a bystander.

Going back to sleep is an option. He's fully aware this is just how the two of them are.

But Nicky's head falls to the side when Joe starts kissing at his neck, and they lock eyes, Nicky reaching a hand between them until his fingers press hesitantly to his elbow. And Booker's but a man. He glances up, Andy watching him interestedly, now leaning her back to the wall, one eyebrow cocked. And Booker grabs at Nicky's hand and crawls closer, close enough he can press his face into the other side of his neck, press his lips and tongue to hot skin as Nicky's hand descends like a fever down his body to press at the front of his underwear briefly before slipping inside to wrap around his cock.

Clever fingers gather the pre-come at the tip to ease the way down. Booker's too overwhelmed to do much more than grasp at his arm encouragingly and moan into his neck.

He lifts his head when he feels the mattress shift. He watches Joe and Nicky kissing once more. Catches glimpses of Joe's tongue between Nicky's lips, something languorous between them Booker's glanced before, though never from this close. Nicky's hand never stops moving, squeezing and teasing at him until he's leaking, every second seemingly about to spill. Each time Joe licks inside his mouth, Booker can feel another burst of pre-come. And it should be embarrassing given he's been gone from their side until recently, but it's never been anything less than natural to be around them, all of them.

Booker presses his face to Nicky again, sucking and licking and nipping lightly, never mind there's not a mark on him by the time he's done. This time, when he feels them shift, he looks up to find Joe's extricated himself from between Nicky's legs and found himself a place between Nile's, who seems to have lost every stitch of clothing on the lower half of her body, where Joe's face is now buried. Joe's always been good with his tongue.

Above them, Andy's still leaning against the wall, feet planted to the mattress, knees up, a hand down the front of her underwater, watching Joe and Nile through hooded eyes, seemingly never once blinking away. Nile's left hand clutches at her ankle, the knuckles tense, while the other is buried in Joe's hair, guiding his head where she needs him. Booker wishes he could have a better view. Fuck, he wishes he could crawl between them. But maybe later.

Right now, he reaches for Nicky's waistband and finds him wet and eager. He tests the heft of him in his palm, and feels saliva filling his mouth, and his grip is nothing less than greedy. He strokes him tightly, focusing on the head, almost drooling when more pre-come bubbles up. He can't see for his underwear, but doesn't want to disentangle them to take them off. He mouths at the side of his head, and Nicky turns to smear their mouths together.

He gets distracted from the kiss when Nile groans and the mattress shifts yet again. Both her legs are over Joe's shoulders and his right hand has joined his mouth. The slick noises coming from them are obscene, which only serves to drive him higher. Nicky's hand squeezes him a couple of times in quick succession, and this time he does spill, filling his underwear messily. His hand on Nicky tightens further, and after a few rough strokes his back stiffens and Booker catches his come in his hand, hot and slick and, amazingly enough, because of _Booker_. It's a heady thought. A little uncharitable. But Booker's learnt he'd rather not lie to himself if he can help it.

He comes down cradling Nicky's softening cock, wishing he could put his mouth on him right away, while he watches Nile tense again, this time fucking her hips up into Joe's face with the viciousness of someone chasing a particularly delicious orgasm, back arching, toes curling. She untenses completely after a long, hanging moment. Besides her, Andy's leg arches out, her back falling back, fingers finally stilling in her underwear.

Slowly, Joe lifts his head, casually wiping at his face. In the moonlight, his cheeks shine generously, wetness clinging at his beard. He smiles at Nile before making his way back to Nicky's other side. They smile at each other, almost shyly, before leaning in for another kiss, Joe's hips pressing to Nicky's side by his hip bone, starting a rhythm Booker can't look away from. It doesn't last long, and it's only by the end of it, Joe fucking his cock against Nicky through two sets of underwear, that Booker realises his palm hasn't left Nicky's cock the entire time, who is now lazily half-hard.

But it's still the middle of the night, and more can wait for morning.

Booker sees Andy and Nile have settled, Nile's chest pressed to her back, away from the other three, while Joe and Nicky have stilled almost completely other than trading little pecks.

Between one breath and the next, Booker must fall back asleep. It's an oddly content slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened! :D
> 
> Good Lord!
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. ;)))
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
